Matt's story
by PinkChii009
Summary: After Matt's parents die, he is left with nobody. He goes to the Wammy Orphanage and seems to get a very interesting roomate.MattxMello
1. Chapter 1

1I guess I never really meant what Mama meant when she said, "Think before you act," until after she was gone. I understood what she meant the moment I had heard the news that she, and Dad had died in a fatal car wreck. The morning before the "accident" happened, my parents and I had gotten into a terrible fight. When they left for work, I put a death wish on them. I guess I'm magic. It's still hard to cope with the fact that the last thing I had said, rather yelled then said, to them was, "I HATE YOU!"

The moment I had found out about their death, I balled for hours on end. They died before the ambulance could get them to the hospital. I never saw them again. I never got to say I was sorry or that I loved them. The funeral was small and brief. Not many people actually knew us. If they did know us, we were "the weirdos," or, "the freaks of nature."

My mother was a strong, well built, artistic woman. She had spent all of her time painting, working out, or tending to my fathers needs. There was no time for me, expect maybe when she yelled at me to "get off my lazy ass and do something," or giving me wise crack proverbs. Mama was a very beautiful woman. She had long, lush, maroon colored hair, little freckles all over her chest and face. She was tall and an average thin. Mama always had her hair pulled back into a sloppy looking ponytail. She wore worn out cloths, and pants fit for men. She said, "it was who she was."

Her name was Gina Jeevas.

Father had been an emotional wreck. Hence the reason my mother spent more then half her time tending to his needs. He had no time to care for me either. He was firm with me also. None of this video gaming or running shit I always did. He hid his depression under fury and took his fury out on me. He was very kind to Mama. Dad was a tall man, much like my mother, but more manly. He had golden blond hair and wore business suits; he was my mother's business manager. He had a nose much like mine, round, yet not at the same time. I had his eyes also. The color left people bewitched. It's to hard to put into words.

Father's name was Keith Jeevas.

I was Matt. Plain, good for nothing, Matt. My real name Mail. I hated it; it was probably do to the fact that peoples always pronounced it "Male" instead of the "Mile" that it was suppose to be. Once again, my mother was a very artistic woman and had very artistic names for her first and last child. First my name had been Keifer, then JoJo, then Loveme, and then finally Mail. She considered me her greatest creation until I came out. When the nurse handed her me in the hospital she simply looked at me and made a weird face then handed me to my father. He had the same reaction. I guess I wasn't a very pretty baby. As I grew, I got my mothers maroon hair and, my father's eyes and nose. I was a quite good mix of both of them, with the exception of my vision. My vision was poor. When I took of my big ass glasses, I couldn't see my hand if it was a centimeter away from my face. Mama and Father had prefect vision. I have no idea how I got this vision.

My glasses took up half my face; Mama said it was "a good way to expression how artistic I was." She only told me that once... well-yelled it once. I was not in the least artistic either. I couldn't even draw a straight line. My mother made me follow her dreams though . . . Her passion. One time, I had failed to complete a project in art class. I got a zero. When I delivered the information to Mama, she didn't handle it too well.

"You FAILED!" She had screamed.

"I..I'm sorry," I said in a small voice.

" I'm disappointed. Didn't you even try!?" She kept yelling. She wouldn't stop.

"I really did try. I worked so hard. I'm sorry Mama."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" She hit me, "GO TO BED! You're GROUNDED!"

I really did try also. I tried to do it. I sat in class working as hard as I could; not talking to anybody. Art was like Math to stupid people. It was just too hard. I didn't understand, and still don't. After Mama and Father died, I gave up on it.

When they died, I went to an Orphanage. It's called, "Wammy's Orphanage for the Gifted." Or something like that. Apparently, according to the school I had been going to, I was "brilliant" "a star student" "the best". Many things names like that. I guess that's why I went there. That orphanage would change my life forever, starting with a boy who went by the name of Mello.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

1It was raining today. As it usually did. I had been assigned a room with a boy named Mello. He looked more like a little girl then a boy though. He had golden chin length hair, a small structure, and blue-green eyes. He wore a baggy black shirt and black sweat pants. He had an eerie feeling to him . . . I suppose it could have been because of all the kids giving me strange looks and smirks when Mello first approached me.

I sat there in silence, watching Mello clean his side of the room. I had the side by the window, which was good, since I enjoy watching the events going on outside. Below the window, there was a view of the court yard. I hadn't been down there myself, but I had time to explore tomorrow. I looked up at the clock above the window. 23:45. I suppose I'd stay up a little bit longer. I wanted to know what this 'Mello' boy was about.

"Hey," I said.

He turned and looked at me. He didn't look to happy, "What do you want?"

I was surprised by his tone. I quickly replied with, "I.. I'm Matt. Nice to meet ya."

"Yeah. I know. Shut up and go to sleep." He didn't seem too impressed with me.

"Don't you--" I was cut off.

"Ok kid. I don't care who you are or why you're here. Also, figure out the place by yourself, I'm not gonna help you."

I cocked my eyebrow and got in bed. That's what he wanted right. I didn't speak to him for the rest of the night.

I was awakened by a pounding on the door. It seemed someone was here. I looked at Mello's bed. He was still sleeping. I sat up and rubbed my eye, I knew it was useless' I would still be blind as a bat, but I did it anyway. I felt around for my glasses and then put them on. The pounding continued.

" Ok. Ok. I'm comin'," I said. I got to my feet and opened the door. A little boy stood there. He didn't look more then five or six, but the white hair caught me though.

"Yes?" I asked.

"So you're that new guy?" He asked. He sounded about five or six as well.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess."

"Good. Is Mello in there?"

"Yeah.." I suppose I sounded a bit said when I said that because he gave me a pitiful look.

"Don't listen to anything Mello says to you. He's an ass." I gave him a look. I don't think five year olds should be saying such things.

He pushed me aside a little and looked in, "MELLO!" he yelled.

Mello flopped up. He looked almost like a fish, " Whaaaattt?" He shuck his head.

"Oh god. Near, what are you doing here."

"First off, it's 9:30, time for breakfast. Second off, I wanted to greet the new guy. Would you be kind enough to tell me his name, Mello?" He sounded if I was incapable of saying my own name. He gave me a look.

"Hell if I know. Ask him," Mello laid back down.

Near looked at me.

"Oh right. My name.. It's Matt." I managed to say.

He flipped a notepad out of his pocket and looked at me, " It's says here your name is Mail Jeevas." He pronounced it wrong.

"It's Mail... as in m-i-l-e." I growled. He cocked an eyebrow as if to say, 'my way is better.'

"Mello. Are you coming or staying?" He asked.

"Staying if you're gonna be there."

"Ok Mail, come on." He pronounced it wrong again. I was about to say something, but let it go.

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
